


I Can Take It.

by LaReina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Boypussy, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, M/M, Teenager Derek, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vaginal Sex, other tags I should probably add.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReina/pseuds/LaReina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Peter have a special bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Take It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaReina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReina/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday to my partner in crime! Sorry this is a little late but I had trouble finding this wonderful work of art. For your birthday my love, I have decided to embarrass you by posting one of your REALLY old and slightly (very) terrible fics that you've written in the past. One day you'll re-read this and see how much you've grown and you'll (hopefully) laugh and thank me for posting this. Hope your birthday was wonderful, my dear.  
> Love, MsDaisy.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is NOT mine. All credit goes to the lovely and talented LaReina, I'm simply here to embarrass my good friend and watch people cringe. *laughs evilly*

Derek bit his lower lip and tried to fight back the pain as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. He hoped Peter didn't see them. If he did he might stop and Derek wanted to take this thing through to the end, no matter how much it hurt. Dere could feel every inch of Peter's cock sliding into him.

Derek felt Peter's breath on his shoulder as he tilted his head to kiss the side of his neck.

"Does it hurt, Derek?" he said. Derek sniffled and nodded. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," he said quickly, shaking his head. "No. Don't take it out." Peter raised his head and stared down into Derek's eyes. God, how he wished Peter was just some other guy and Derek was a couple years older. Derek would marry him in this bed right fucking now if he could. "Fuck me, Peter. For God's sake, fuck me."

"Yes, Nephew," Peter said with a smirk as he drew his hips back and thrust himself fully into him.

"Oh my God," Derek cried. He put his arms around Peter's neck and held on for a long, deep fucking.

There was nothing like being fucked by a man who already had experience and knew what to do. None of the quick fumblings in the bathroom stall could ever compare to the pounding Derek was currently receiving.

Soon the pain began to fade away, leaving behind the incredible sensation of his Uncle's thick cock sliding in and out of his wet hole. Peter was kissing Derek with tender touches of his lips on his neck and face and he was moving his hips up and down with gentle but firm thrusts.

Derek wrapped him arms and legs around him and pulled him down tight. Derek let out a moan as all of Peter's huge cock was inside him. Peter was not like the boys his age that liked to touch him. Peter was better. He had the incredible size they would never have, and he had the tenderness they only pretend to have. Here was Derek's dream man, laying between his legs, fucking him the way he always wished he could be fucked, and he was his uncle. Tears rolled out of Derek's eyes again as he held his head down to Peter's shoulder, but this time they were from sadness. Derek wouldn't be able to go out in public with his uncle and hold his hand or kiss him on the lips. He would never have a normal relationship.

Derek lost track of how long their lovemaking had been. Derek whined as his orgasm ripped through him causing him to thrash madly beneath Peter's strong body, digging his nails and teeth into his shoulders while holding back from screaming at the top of his lungs. He didn't want anyone to hear a strange noise and come investigate. Peter followed a second after Derek, his warm cum gushing into him and Derek cried out as he felt it filling him up. Peter grunted and his body spasmed as Derek squeezed him hard, milking his cock with his cunt for all the cum he had to give.

When he finished and the muscles of his body released their tension, Peter collapsed on top of Derek, churning his hips slowly back and forth. Derek held him tight and kissed his neck and shoulders. He could feel his cum squishing inside him and leaking out of his swollen pussy, running down his thighs.

"Mine." Peter whispered before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *Claps everyone on the back and hands out cookies* You survived the horror!


End file.
